


Jealousy is an ugly thing

by Third__Writer



Series: The Well-Known, the Dead and the Dying [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third__Writer/pseuds/Third__Writer
Summary: She wouldn’t. Katniss Everdeen does not fall in love. And if she did, it would be with Gale Hawthorne.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: The Well-Known, the Dead and the Dying [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Jealousy is an ugly thing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drabble, because I find myself incapable of writing more than a thousand words.

It’s _fine,_ he tells himself. _She wouldn’t go out with him, right?_

Gale Hawthorne had known Katniss Everdeen since he was fourteen, and fell in love with her just two years later.

Now she’s eighteen and still oblivious to his attempts. Or maybe she wasn’t.

Katniss Everdeen did not believe in love, or soulmates. She saw what love did to people. It drove them mad, they fall apart without each other, and she could never do that to herself.

He thinks he can change her opinion, but he’ll never admit his feelings. He thinks he can show her the bright side to love, but will never say how.

...

**Two years later**

Gale sees that she does more than spend her weekend in the woods.  
  


When they meet up at her house, there’s already a guest. Blonde, stocky, almost a rectangle (but he won’t say because he doesn’t want to her to think ill of him.)

Wait. Was he... baking at her house?   
  


The bastard. Acting like he owns the place with her.

The boy turns around and smiles. How _dare_ he act so righteous and nice to him. Doesn’t he know who Gale Hawthorne is?

  
He wipes off his hand with a rag and sticks out his hand. “You must be Gale. Katniss told me all about you.”

  
So he does know who he is.   
  


Gale only stares at the boy (because that’s what he is) and turns to Katniss.

”Who is he?”  
  


She scowls. “He was helping me fix the air conditioning in the house.”

What a lie. He’s clearly violating her space and she doesn’t want him to worry about her.

...

Katniss spends more time with the Mellark boy. (Peeta is his name, but calling him by his name means he cares.)

Maybe he should care. Katniss started smiling more often. She blushes every time she mentions him.

He confronts her about it, but she only scowls.

It’s okay though. He knows her type. Tall, dark, and brooding. He should know, after all—he’s her best friend.

She would never go out with the bland, blonde, blue eyed, short, and too soft Mellark, right?

...

He makes the biggest mistake of his life.

Four years later, and she’s marrying him. Marrying him! For someone so intent on not finding love, she does so in the form a block! How pathetic.

_You're pathetic_ , he tells himself. _Maybe if_ _you didn’t confess your love for her, she_ _wouldn’t have run off with the baker boy. She wouldn’t have fallen for him a year after you told her._

_You should just let it go,_ another part tells him. _Just get over these feelings and find someone else. Find someone to forget._

Just then, a thin blonde girl shyly sits beside him. “Hi, I’m Madge.”

Maybe he can forget, he thinks with a smile.

  
  



End file.
